


Disney Movies and Kisses

by bxckyboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Annoyed reader, Chris Evans is a Marshmellow, Chris Evans is a spoiler, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentleman Chris Evans, Kissing, Late night cuddles, Makeouts, Movie Night, No Smut, No language, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxckyboi/pseuds/bxckyboi
Summary: As we all know, Chris LOVES Disney movies.This is what happens when Y/N decides to watch a marathon of Disney movies with him.Read if you want some fluff in your life.Proper grammar and spelling, all of that stuff.





	Disney Movies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I don't really want to write for my College Experience story.   
> Turns out, I really liked this fluff.

‘And then Moana finds out that her destiny isn’t waiting for her it’s insi-- Oof!’ Chris whispered into your ear, only to be smacked right smack dab in the middle of his face with a pillow.

 

‘Chris! Stop! You’ve done this many times before and it’s getting annoying,’ fumed Y/N.

 

It was a kind of bittersweet situation dating Chris. He was super sweet and everything anyone would want in a boyfriend. Except that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when it came to Disney movies. 

 

Y/N planned a whole week of watching their favorite Disney movies. Monday was Snow White; a classic. Tuesday was Mulan, because of obvious reasons. Y/N let Chris pick Wednesday. And of course, he picked the one and only: The Little Mermaid, his favorite. Thursday was going to be Beauty and the Beast. Chris had managed to spoil every single one. 

 

It’s not that Y/N didn’t already watch these movies, it’s just that while they were watching the movies, Chris kept interrupting the movie to tell her what was about to happen. One of Y/N’s greatest pet peeves.

 

Just before they started ‘Moana’, Y/N cautioned Chris.

 

‘You better not spoil any of this movie.’

 

‘But I can’t help it!’ Chris whined. ‘I’m pretty sure I’ll combust or something if I don’t!’ 

 

‘Nope! No buts. OR spoilers! Promise?’

 

All she heard was a weak ‘Fine.’

 

They set up their movie necessities. Chris rested his head on Y/N’s lap while she had one hand stroking his hair and the other on the popcorn bucket.

 

Almost halfway into the movie, Chris broke his promise. ‘Hey baby! Here’s the part where she meets Maui, a demigod. But they split up because he’s kind of bitter at first. But then they become a team.’

 

‘CHRIS. COME ON.’ Y/N groaned as she threw her head back on the couch. 

 

‘Sorry.’ he replied sheepishly.

 

But was he really? With a smug smirk plastered all over his face, he proceeded to spoil the rest of the movie.

 

Finally on her last straw, Y/N devised a plan to finally shut him up.

 

‘And then they return the st-’ but before Chris could finish his sentence, Y/N snuck up on him and kissed him.

 

Due to the kiss, his brain short-circuited so his first instinct was to kiss back. Putting his hands around Y/N’s waist, he moaned into the kiss.

 

Then Y/N suddenly broke off the kiss, leaving Chris with a deep pout on his lips.

 

‘Why’d ya stop?’ whined Chris.

 

‘Oh, the kiss? That was only to stop you from spoiling the rest of the movie. Smart idea, right?’ 

 

‘Definitely. For sure.’ murmured Chris as he took Y/N’s chin in his hands and brought her closer so he could taste her again.

 

‘Absolutely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!♡


End file.
